Finally
by Pichitinha
Summary: Heróis do Olimpo, Filho de Netuno - capítulo 49/50 diferente versão dos fatos - Percy. O reencontro Percabeth um pouco diferente do que deve ser, pois é no meio do capítulo L!


**Título:** Finally.  
><strong>Autor:<strong> Naty L. Potter.  
><strong>Categoria:<strong> Heróis do Olimpo, capítulo 49/50 (diferente versão dos fatos) - Percy, romance.  
><strong>Advertências:<strong> Nenhum.  
><strong>Classificação:<strong> PG.  
><strong>Capítulos:<strong> One-Shot.  
><strong>Completa:<strong> Não.  
><strong>Resumo:<strong> O reencontro Percabeth um pouco diferente do que deve ser, pois é no meio do capítulo L!  
><strong>Nota:<strong> Usei _Wise Girl_ no lugar de "Sabidinha", e _Seaweed Brain_ no lugar de "Cabeça de Alga". O comecinho em itálico é trecho do livro - com tradução by me.  
><strong>NA:** Bem, tio Rick trollou por demais a gente, e eu já li, sem brincadeira, umas cem versões do reencontro Percabeth que ocorrerá em "The Mark of Athena", mas enquanto eu ainda lia o livro eu pensei que se fosse eu, teria feito um reencontro em outro momento, não _depois_ da batalha, e sim durante, pq, well, sou surtada, bjs. Então aqui está a minha ideia maluca. Hope you like it!

* * *

><p>(…) <em>- Enfim, tem uma batalha acontecendo.<br>- Certo, - Percy concordou - Tyson, onde está Annabeth? Há alguma outra ajuda vindo?  
>Tyson fez uma careta. Seus olhos grandes ficaram MISTY. - O navio grande não está pronto. Leo diz que amanhã, talvez dois dias. E então eles vêm.<br>- Nós não temos dois _minutos_, - Percy disse. - Certo, esse é o plano._(...)

Percy sabia que de plano aquele monte de bobagem não tinha nada. Eram apenas táticas - e das bens ruins, na verdade - para se manterem vivos e manterem os _outros_vivos.

Não que fosse culpa dele, afinal, Annabeth era a estrategista da história, sempre foi e sempre iria ser. Percy tinha noção que não teria sobrevivido sequer a primeira missão sem ela. E ela também tinha.

Mas por enquanto, aquilo tinha de funcionar. Annabeth e os outros não estariam chegando tão cedo, ou seja, não chegariam na hora da batalha, então eles tinham de fazer planos e se virar com a quantidade de pessoas que eles tinham.

Subiu no ombro da Sra. O'Leary e seguiu em direção ao acampamento, onde ele já podia ver destruição e desvantagem - do lado dele, obviamente.

Mas algo o fez parar. Um navio, enorme e colossal, de guerra, estava parado perto dos campos de Marte.

- Navio grande, navio grande! - Tyson comemorou, batendo palmas.

Percy então raciocinou. Dois dias desde que Tyson perguntara, isso podia ter sido há um tempo.

Seu coração acelerou. Teriam ajuda na batalha e não deixariam que o Acampamento Júpiter fosse atacado, e o mais importante, ele veria Annabeth! Depois de tanto tempo lembrando-se apenas _dela_, saber que iria vê-la tendo memória completa e plena certeza de quem ela era - de quem _eles_eram - era ótimo.

Só precisavam convencer os romanos de que os gregos não eram inimigos. Fácil assim.

Percy então retomou a corrida, percebendo o tempo que perdera divagando, e foi seguido por Frank - em forma de águia, _exibido_ - Hazel - que montava aquele cavalo que precisava urgentemente de um pouco educação - e Tyson e Ella que vinham juntos - o que era simplesmente bizarro, mas hey, ele estava montando um _hellhound_, então não há muitos limites e padrões no quesito esquisitice.

Ao chegar lá em cima, percebeu que a situação era pior do que esperava. Havia no mínimo dez ciclopes para cada romano, e os gregos ainda estavam sérias dificuldades em desembarcar, pois alguns dos campistas acharam que seria uma boa ideia ignorar uma luta colossal contra gigantes, ciclopes e centauros para impedir alguns gregos.

- Hey! São amigos! Vão ajudar. - Percy gritou assim que chegou mais perto. Vários rostos dentro e fora do navio voltaram-se pra ele, e ele pôde ouvir vários gritos de "Percy!" vindos do navio.

- São gregos! - Um dos romanos gritou de volta, seu de voz tão descrente que era como se ele estivesse chamando-os das mais piores coisas, como "São assassinos!", ou "São gigantes!", ou "São aliados a Gaia!".

- Eu também sou! - Percy devolveu. - Agora pare de brigar com a ajuda e vá brigar com os inimigos!

Eles relutaram um pouco, mas foram. Percy olhou para o navio, pensando em ver Annabeth, mas não a encontrou nos primeiros segundos e decidiu seguir pra batalha. Ele queria muito vê-la, mas não era hora de desperdiçar tempo.

Correu com a Sra. O'Leary até o pessoal da quinta legião e deixou Frank cuidando de tudo. À vista da _eagle_perdida deu uma renovação a eles, que ergueram-se e começaram a lutar com bravura. Sendo assim, Percy seguiu pro outro lado, pro gigante.

No caminho auxiliou as primeira e segunda legiões, e quando viu que estava tudo sob controle - quer dizer, equilibrado - avistou o gigante e pensou em chamar sua atenção. Mas foi aí que ele viu.

Em cima de uma construção alta estava uma garota loira de armadura grega jogando coisas sobre o gigante e gritando com ele.

- Mas não é possível. - Ele exclamou em choque.

- O que, Percy? - Hazel perguntou juntando-se a ele. Todos os centauros já haviam sido exterminados e agora a proporção era contrária, por volta de cinco romanos pra cada ciclope, e aumentava cada vez mais, dando certa liberdade para pararem de lutar.

- Qual é o problema dela? - Ele falou como se nem tivesse visto Hazel ali. - Ela sequer pensou no que pode acontecer se ela cair? Se ela escorregar? Ou mesmo se ele resolver bater nela, misericórdia, dessa altura é morte na certa! Pelos deuses, e eu aqui pensando em como a inteligência dela seria útil!

- Percy...

Mas Percy seguiu correndo em direção ao gigante ignorando os gritos e apelos dos que estavam observando.

- Hey, grandão, aqui em baixo.

O gigante olhou em volta até avistar Percy a seus pés.

- Ora, se não é Percy Jackson. Filho de Netuno. Ou Poseidon. Tanto faz. Quanta honra.

- Gostaria de poder dizer o mesmo, mas... _nah_.

- Quer lutar, semideus? Deseja uma morte... _heroica_, em campo de batalha?

- Quem sabe numa outra hora, - Percy disse com a espada em mãos, sem saber ao certo o que fazer primeiro. - agora eu só quero salvar a maluca da minha namorada.

- Hey! - Annabeth protestou de cima do prédio, o que a fez escorregar e deslizar por alguns centímetros. O coração de Percy disparou como uma britadeira nesses poucos segundos em que ela quase caiu, terror preenchendo todo o seu corpo.

- Annabeth, não se mova! Quer cair daí?

- Ora, ora, então a jovem semideusa é namorada do filho de Poseidon. Uma filha de Atena, Percy Jackson? Seu pai aprova tal relação? - O gigante perguntou casualmente, como se eles estivessem em um café na quinta avenida e não numa batalha. - Bem, não importa, matarei os dois para que não tenham problemas com os pais.

- Oh, isso é tentador. - Percy murmurou. Ele precisava pensar rápido. Ele sabia que não mataria os gigantes, ele precisava ter um deus ao seu lado pra isso, mas ele precisava distraí-lo, ao menos por tempo o bastante para que Annabeth saísse daquela altura. - Hey, que tal cortar as unhas? - Percy sugeriu enquanto enfiava contracorrente do dedão do pé do gigante. Este urrou de dor e levantou o pé para verificar o íquor vazando, mas logo tornou a pisar como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Isso não vai me deter, meio-sangue, muito menos me matar. Você não pode me matar, nenhum de vocês pode.

Ok, o gigante estava com a atenção toda pra ele. Só mais alguns minutos disso e Annabeth estaria em terra firme, ao seu lado, lutando com ele como sempre.

- Tem certeza? - E então Percy enfiou a espada na perna do gigante. Ele sabia que aquilo era como um espetar de agulha para o outro, e que era gasto inútil de energia, mas era a única maneira que ele tinha de distrair o gigante.

- Arg, pare já com isso! Vai começar a me irritar muito em breve com esses cortes! - O gigante ameaçou abaixando um pouco cabeça pra olhar melhor para Percy.

- Deuses, quer pele horrorosa. - Foi tudo o que Percy conseguiu dizer.

- Acha que pode me insultar? Pf. - O gigante perguntou retornando a sua posição. - Eu poderia pisar em você agora e transformá-lo em pó, Percy Jackson, só não teria graça. Mas mantenho sempre essa opção.

Não seria a primeira vez que gostariam de mata-lo, Percy pensou, então ele meio que já estava acostumado.

De soslaio, Percy olhou para o prédio em que Annabeth estava, e foi em um misto de alívio e preocupação que não a encontrou lá. Soltou o ar dos pulmões quando uma mão encontrou a sua, mas não havia ninguém a seu lado. Annabeth e aquele incrível boné Yankees!

- Precisamos de um deus, Percy. - A voz dela chegou aos seus ouvidos e ele nunca se sentiu tão aliviado com algo quanto com aquilo, o hálito quente dela em contato com sua pele.

- Eu sei, tenho um plano. - Ele murmurou quase sem mover a boca para que o gigante não percebesse.

- Ora, onde está a garota? - O gigante perguntou aproximando-se da construção que Annabeth estivera segundos atrás e procurando por ela. - Espero que tenha caído. - Ele deu de ombros e concentrou-se em Percy novamente.

- E eu espero que não. - Percy retorquiu enquanto em um impulso corria desabalado sob o gigante e seguia para a estátua de Terminus. Se era de um deus que eles precisavam, era um deus que eles iriam ter; mesmo que o deus em questão fosse de pedra e só tivesse o busto e o rosto.

- Hey! Fugindo de mim? Quanta covardia! - O gigante exclamou quando percebeu que Percy já estava às suas costas e continuava correndo. - Vou te ensinar por que não devemos fugir de uma batalha, Percy Jackson.

- Estou esperando. - Percy gritou de volta olhando por sobre os ombros, sem deixar de correr. Desejou que Annabeth não estivesse seguindo ele ainda invisível, seria muito fácil para o gigante pisar nela ou qualquer outra coisa ainda pior.

O gigante começou a segui-lo em passos lentos, mas o encontrou antes que Percy chegasse em seu destino, pois cada passo do gigante cobria uma área de mais de quinze passos do meio-sangue.

- Pare já e lute como um homem! Sua namorada tem mais coragem que você. - O gigante chamou parado enquanto Percy continuava correndo.

- Ele tem razão. - A voz de Annabeth chegou aos ouvidos de Percy como se estivesse bem próxima a ele.

- Mas que droga, Annabeth, era pra você ter ficado lá! - Percy se distraiu um momento e quase caiu enquanto falava com o nada ao seu lado.

- E deixar você lutar sozinho? Você não duraria cinco minutos sem mim. - A voz dela era debochada, apesar de haver preocupação em seu tom.

- Você nem imagina. - Percy murmurou, não se referindo a batalha.

Os dois ficaram em silencio até que Percy chegou onde queria, e ao olhar pra trás, viu que o gigante estava parado, olhando-o curioso.

- Hey, Terminus, acorde! Preciso de sua ajuda.

- Oh, você de novo. Sabe as regras, nada de armas dentro da casa. - A estátua de pedra sem braços respondeu, fazendo Annabeth soltar uma exclamação surpresa.

- Preciso de sua ajuda, tem um gigante aqui e...

- Você acha que não notei? Ele está destruindo a cidade! - A estátua parecia extremamente ofendida.

- Exato! Preciso de você, somente um deus e um semideus juntos podem destruir um gigante.

- Então o meu incrível poder é necessário.

Na verdade um deus de pedra sem pernas ou braços _não_seria a primeira opção na lista de Percy - nem de longe - mas achou que seria indelicado dizer que era por falta de opção.

- Claro! Vem, me ajude! - Percy se aproximou mais.

- Certo, certo, me tire daqui e vamos acabar logo com isso. - A estátua murmurou.

- Percy... - A voz de Annabeth chegou aos ouvidos dele e ele parou olhando em volta sem saber exatamente onde ela estava.

- Está tudo bem, ele é um deus, vamos acabar com esse gigante num instante.

Ela tirou o chapéu dos yankes e antes que Percy pudesse brigar pela imprudência de se expor ela lhe deu um selinho e voltou a colocar o boné.

- Boa sorte, Seaweed Brain. - Ela disse simplesmente.

Percy sorriu para o nada exatamente e voltou para a estátua. Retirou-a do lugar e seguiu para o gigante, com Terminus tagarelando sobre a cidade e o ataque e o desrespeito em seus braços.

- Uma _estátua_? - O gigante tirou sarro. - Percy Jackson, sua estupidez me espanta.

Mas foi enquanto que Percy investiu com tudo contra a perna do gigante, a estátua ainda em mãos.

O choque entre a pele nojenta do gigante com ele a estátua pareceu acontecer em câmera lenta. Um onde enorme de energia desprendeu-se do ponto de colisão jogando Percy e o deus para trás, há vários metros de distancia um do outro. O gigante por sua vez virou pó imediatamente.

Percy respirava pesadamente com o corpo todo apoiado no chão enquanto tentava recuperar a força para levantar. Foi então que ouviu passos e ao se sentar viu Annabeth jogando o boné para os lados e lançando-se em seus braços, os cabelos loiros cheirosos em seu rosto quando ela o abraçou com força.

Antes mesmo que pudesse perceber ele já havia enlaçando-a pela cintura e a apertava fortemente contra si, aproveitando a presença dela, _finalmente_.

- Eu senti tanto a sua falta. - Ela disse com a voz abafada por conta da cabeça estar enterrada no pescoço dele.

- Eu sei. Eu também. - Ele disse, involuntariamente fazendo um carinho nos cachos dela.

Ela separou-se um pouco dele, ainda mantendo os braços em volta de seu pescoço.

- Você se lembra de tudo? - Ela perguntou o encarando fortemente nos olhos.

- Agora sim. - Ele meneou a cabeça. - Mas você, Wise Girl, eu nunca esqueci. - ele disse enquanto uma de suas mãos segurava seu rosto e seu polegar acariciava sua bochecha.

Ela sorriu largamente e cortou rapidamente a distancia entre eles, unindo os lábios.

Percy correspondeu no mesmo segundo. Com o braço que ainda estava na cintura dela ele juntou mais os corpos, e com a mão que estava no rosto dela, aproximou as bocas. Foi um beijo intenso, como não poderia deixar de ser, afinal, depois de oito meses sem contato, não era mais uma questão de _querer_, era uma questão de _precisar_.

Quando se separaram as respirações estavam ofegantes, mas eles sorriam abertamente, os rostos ainda extremamente próximos. Entretanto Percy logo se afastou mais, pois viu com o canto de olho que havia várias pessoas em volta deles, esperando que eles terminassem o "momento".

- Então essa deve ser a Annabeth. - Hazel foi a primeira a se pronunciar, aproximando-se mais dos dois que ainda estavam sentados no chão.

Eles se levantaram e cruzaram os dedos.

- Sim, é ela. - Percy sorriu genuinamente, feliz por finalmente tê-la encontrado. - Annabeth, esta é Hazel. Você não vai acreditar, mas ela é irmã do Nico.

Annabeth estava cumprimentando-a com um aperto de mão quando Percy completou a informação e seus olhos se arregalaram.

- Espera, Nico? Como você sabe? Ele sabia que você estava aqui? - Ela olhou-o totalmente descrente.

- Sim. - Ele suspirou. - Eu entendo porque ele não podia interferir, mas mentir dizendo que não me conhecia quando eu tinha certeza de tudo foi muito, _muito_errado, ele que me aguarde. - O rosto de Hazel ficou instantaneamente triste e Percy odiou-se pela falta de tato. - Nós vamos acha-lo, Hazel, não se preocupe.

Annabeth olhou pra ele, mas ele lhe lançou um olhar que dizia "mais tarde", e ela meneou a cabeça.

- Annabeth, esse é o Frank. - Ele disse puxando a namorada mais para frente e indicando o amigo. - Filho de Marte. - Annabeth cumprimentou-o, mas ergueu a sobrancelha à menção do pai dele. - Longa história, mas acredite, Marte é _um pouco_mais suportável que Ares.

- Ótimo ver o quão fã do meu pai você é. - Frank brincou, dando de ombros.

- Na verdade ele que não é meu fã. - Percy defendeu-se.

- Tirando seu pai nenhum dos deuses gosta de você, Percy. - Annabeth comentou, risonha.

- Bem, ao menos _um_gosta.

Ela sorriu e deu-lhe outro selinho, a expressão, Percy podia ver, feliz por finalmente vê-lo de novo.

- Por falar em pai, você tem noção do quanto a sua mãe está preocupada? - Ela perguntou, já mais séria.

- Eu liguei pra ela! E enfim, não foi minha culpa, se quer saber. - Ele mostrou a língua pra ela, gesto infantil que foi repetido pela namorada, e que ocasionou risadas nas pessoas em volta.

Annabeth olhou pra trás e sorriu para algumas pessoas, logo puxando Percy até elas.

- Percy, este é o Leo. Ele que consertou o navio. - Ela disse apontando para o rapaz à frente deles. Percy olhou para Hazel de soslaio e viu que ela estava branca como um fantasma e olhava em outra direção.

- Sim, o cara do vídeo. Prazer, Leo. - Percy comentou e estendeu a mão para cumprimentar o outro.

- Bom finalmente te conhecer. - O rapaz comentou e Percy apenas sorriu.

- Sou Piper. - A garota ao lado dele disse estendendo a mão para Percy.

- Muito prazer, Piper. - Percy ia perguntar-lhe quem era seu pai ou mãe olimpiano quando uma voz chegou às costas dele.

- Então há mesmo um acampamento grego, hã? - Era Octavian, e atrás dele vários romanos surgiam, e Percy destacou Reyna entre eles.

- Sim. Mas somos amigos, não inimigos. - Percy disse com a face série e a voz firme. Não deixaria Octavian estragar aquele momento.

- _Somos_? Então já se assume! - O outro debochou na hora que chegou junto a ele e aos outros.

- Sim, eu sou um semideus grego. E eu recuperei minha memória. E, ah, Annabeth, a Rachel veio? - Ele olhou pra namorada que negou com a cabeça. - Uma pena. Ela é o oráculo do nosso acampamento, Octavian, seria legal pra você ver uma profecia _de verdade_.

Vários dos romanos riram atrás de Octavian, mas antes que ele pudesse dizer algo, Reyna adiantou-se até Percy e falou:

- Bem, acho que devemos confiar neles, então?

- Sim, Reyna. - Percy disse, mas junto a ele outra voz pronunciou as mesmas palavras. Andando até eles estava Jason.

-Ja-Jason? - Reyna gaguejou, descrente.

- Olá. - Ele sorriu, nervoso. - Hazel. - Ele a cumprimentou com um gesto de cabeça e ela sorriu largamente. - Eu estive com eles nesses últimos meses, e eles me trataram como um deles, como um amigo, mesmo sabendo de onde eu era.

- Espera, o quê? - Percy perguntou. - Nesses últimos _meses_? Você esteve lá pelos últimos oito meses? - Percy parecia não acreditar direito no que ouvia.

- O que foi, Percy? - Annabeth parecia preocupada. - Foi o mesmo tempo que você, oito meses.

- Mas eu não estive aqui por oito meses, Hera me fez dormir ou sei lá o que quase o tempo inteiro! Ela me acordou há umas semanas só! - Percy estava realmente nervoso.

- Ela o quê? - Annabeth pareceu se estressar também. - Oh, mas qual o seu problema comigo? - Ela perguntou olhando para o céu.

- Com _você_? - Percy olhou para a namorada, um sorriso aparecendo em seu rosto.

Ela corou levemente e deu de ombros.

- Você é um Seaweed Brain, mas _é_meu namorado, afinal de contas.

Percy sorriu largamente para ela, e então olhou em volta. Ao contrário do que pensava eles não eram o centro das atenções. Reyna e Jason conversavam sobre os dois acampamentos enquanto as pessoas em volta davam palpites, Octavian roxo de raiva ao ver o _Praetor_de volta.

- Vem, vamos dar uma volta. - Ele sussurrou para Annabeth enquanto a puxava pela mão.

- Mas Percy, temos muitas coisas a resolver e...

Percy a calou com um beijo e então disse:

- Já estão resolvendo isso, e se quer saber, eu preciso de um tempo com você. - Ela ia dizer algo, mas ele não deixou. - Além do mais, tem algumas construções por aqui que você vai _amar_.

Os olhos dela brilharam e ela suspirou, em concordância.

- Ok, mas ó porque você sabe me pegar pelo meu ponto fraco.

- Eu sabia que falar de arquitetura ia te convencer. - Ele sorriu convencido enquanto andavam.

- Não foi _essa_a parte que me convenceu. - Demorou alguns segundos para que Percy entendesse, mas antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, ela soltou os dedos dos dele, e disse. - Aposto que chego lá antes de você. - E correu.

Percy sorriu, e seguiu atrás dela. E novamente, ele _não_ olhou pra trás.


End file.
